


If You Put A Man In A Suit

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boners, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, just so many tags to choose from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s the wine, or maybe it’s just because if you put a man in a suit, they look five hundred times sexier and it’s getting to both of them at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Put A Man In A Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_N_Sterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_N_Sterling/gifts), [foreverautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/gifts).



> Hi guys!
> 
> This came from [these](http://theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com/post/85672753018/foreverautumnblog-and-aetheride-its-your-guys) prompts!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr with the username: theheichouwesawthatday :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Maybe it’s the wine, or maybe it’s just because if you put a man in a suit, they look five hundred times sexier and it’s getting to both of them at the worst time. Thank God they were sitting at a table to hide their obvious erections and feet rubbing at each other’s legs. Levi leaned over to Eren to whisper, “I want to grind against you until you are begging me to fuck you-” only to be interrupted by a hand gripping Levi’s thigh, eyes already painting over with need. A faint panting could be heard next to him, causing Levi to reconsider any type of manners or pride he has and just bend the man over the fancy-ass table right here and now.

 

A question was asked to Eren from across the table about some work project and _oh no..don’t you dare_ , Levi thought but of course Eren would take the opportunity to get back at Levi and proceed to explain his work as “Always so, so hard”. _Fuck you Eren_ , he seethed internally because God, he didn’t need Eren throwing sexual innuendos at him at a time like this.

 

Both of their minds were already way past being slightly clouded with lust. It was like a freaking hurricane of desire filling up their heads, and..other parts.

 

As the night went on, and food was served, small mutters left Eren’s mouth from his needs to just get it on already. A “fuck” was murmured out of Eren’s mouth and Levi couldn’t help but reply, “I want to” under his breathe. The brunette’s eyes widened in horror at his response, his eyes darting around the table to see if anybody else heard. Levi just chuckled at his worrying.

 

“Against the wall would be nice” He muttered, testing his luck once again, receiving a harsh exhale from the other.

 

“Wanna ride me on this chair?” His hushed tone was all Eren could focus on, his world become just Levi.

 

“God yes”, Eren dared to mumble out, one hundred and ten percent sure everybody was fully aware of their conversation.

 

Dessert was served and Levi couldn't help a smirk from showing as he saw it was vanilla ice cream; and boy was he going to make a show of it. Taking the spoon, he scooped up the ice cream and ate it, drawing out the spoon ever so slowly, looking at Eren through the corner of his eyes. The other’s eyes just continued to darken, past what he thought they could. The next bite, he closed his eyes, humming around the spoon, letting his tongue swipe the excess on the spoon and around his mouth. “You taste so good” He whispered loud enough for Eren to hear. The teasing continued, gaining the satisfaction of watching Eren have to shift positions in his seat.

 

Eren’s leg started to creep up Levi’s leg to get his attention. He purposely let the white dessert drip down the side of his face long enough for the older man to see; licking himself clean with an evil glint in his eyes. Against his will, Levi could feel his dick twitch in his pants.

  
  


The rest of the night became like a competition of who could get the other more sexually frustrated. Both of them left wanting to just at least touch themselves. It was becoming painful to not have any type of friction on their hard-ons and an incredibly hard task to make it the last few minutes of dinner.

 

Someone across the table looked down at their phone and said something along the lines it’s time to go, neither of them able to comprehend much with their lower halves pulsing with need; and Levi could of sworn he heard a moan come from Eren. Quite awkwardly, they both stood up, taking a deep breath to calm themselves but both of their boners weren’t going away anytime soon. They walked as patiently as they could but just knowing what would ensue as this stepped foot into the door put some pep in their step.

 

The car drive was like hell, Levi’s head hitting the headrest multiple times in frustration of having a major bulge in his pants without being able to do a thing. Eren had already began touching himself, rubbing his half hard dick through his pants, letting moans spew out of his mouth at the sensation. It sent waves of arousal straight down south and _Oh fuck_ , he couldn't help from thinking as Eren definitely just whimpered. Everything on the road irritated him, and who even designated him as the driver? Riding shotgun with his hands down his pants sounded a whole lot better then trying to drive with a raging boner.

 

Levi pulled up onto their driveway with an agitated, “Finally”, quickly turning off the ignition, getting out of the car, and marching inside. Eren followed just as fast, slipping inside before the other locked the door. The keys went flying somewhere as Levi pushed Eren against the nearest wall and crashed his lips onto his. He bit and nipped and sucked at Eren’s lips, the younger of the two trying to keep up but his mind was already half gone. His hands found Levi’s belt loops and grinded their erections together, eliciting a gasp from the other, just to dive his tongue into his mouth.

 

Levi’s tongue swirled around Eren’s, swallowing the moans that came from it. His hands moved up and down his sides, his back, through his hair to pull at it with each roll of his hips against the other. Both of them were in a blissful, moaning heaven with each of their touches, needy and desperate. His face pulled back, gasping when Eren harshly rubbed at Levi’s groin. Levi’s hands were pulling at the other’s tie, needing to do something, anything with them before kissing his way to Eren’s ear.

 

“All night, I thought of all the ways I could fuck you”, Levi began, licking and biting the shell of Eren’s ear. “You looked so sexy in that suit of yours.” His knee finding Eren’s crotch, rubbing it harshly.

 

“Ahh -nnngg! S-so did you” His whole body shuddered, caving in to lean against Levi’s frame. He let out a whine and Levi’s eyes instantly darkened with lust.

 

Levi grabbed the other’s collar and crashed his lips onto him, forcing his tongue into his hot mouth again, pushing him back onto the wall. It’s like a switched flipped inside of Levi and all that was in his mind was how badly he needed Eren, _now_. Hands were flying to his belt buckle, Eren trying to undo his own with shaky hands, doing his best to keep up with the kiss. But all he could do was try to keep his head clear enough to get his pants off. They both sighed, hot breath mingling in between them as they pulled down their pants and boxers down to their thighs. Their arousals stood proudly between them, aching and leaking for each other. Eren’s head flung back to hit the wall behind him as Levi’s hand pumped both of them their dicks and _yes, yes, yes_ , was the only thing going through Eren’s mind.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, my dick pounding into your tight hole, perfectly made just for me.” Eren couldn’t hold back a whimper, thrusting his hips up into Levi’s hand. “You’ve wanted this all night haven’t you? Dreaming about my cock, how good it feels inside of you.”

 

“Leviii” Eren croaked out. “I need you -mmngg fuck me Levi!”

 

And thats just what Levi did. He flipped Eren over and pulled back his hips until his butt was on display for him. He quickly sucked his fingers, coating each one with saliva before rubbing it over the tight, pink hole, clenching in anticipation. As he pushed it in, Eren’s head flung back, his mouth opening with a moan.

 

“More Levi, more~” He whined, his hips already rutting back against his finger.

 

Levi slipped in a second, almost losing his patience as Eren’s face looked so hot and wanton at being finger fucked. He settled for rubbing his cock against his leg, his eyes closing at the friction. The last finger was added and Eren couldn’t hold back anymore. His noises became worthy of like a porn star, moans pouring out, voicing everything he felt, urging Levi on.

 

“N-now Levi! I want, n-need you damn it!” Eren’s hips were grinding down on those glorious fingers until Levi pulled them up.

 

Levi teased Eren, rubbing his hard cock between his butt cheeks and that was almost enough to make Levi cum right then. He thumb his slit, spreading the precome around his dick, his breath coming out shakily. Eren’s legs were already quivering at just the thought of _finally_ having Levi fuck him senseless before he felt his tip enter him. He started moaning like he hasn’t been fucked in months when Levi pushed all the way in, panting in an attempt to control his breathing.

 

Levi was squeezed tightly by Eren’s tight asshole and it felt so fucking good he wished he could live in this euphoria forever. His hips snapped forward, desperate for more, a moan slipping out of his mouth.

 

Eren reached a hand back to gra Levi’s tie, pulling him into a deep, messy kiss. Their lips continued to meet each other’s, getting rough and needier each time until Eren hung his head low, overcome by too much pleasure.

 

Eren was whining and panting and shouting "More! Fuck yes Levi!" As he ground back against his cock, so eager for it.

 

They found a rhythm with their bodies, Levi pounding merciously into his body as Eren met each thrust. Levi’s hands were sure to leave bruises on his hips from pulling them back towards his body. His mouth found the other’s spine, kissing and sucking, leaving marks everywhere he could before he would lose his mind.

 

Levi's hands roamed Eren's body, finding his nipple to tweak them as his hips just kept on thrusting faster and faster. His hands found Eren's balls, the other man squeaking at the sensation, causing a shiver to run straight to Levi's cock. Eren felt a coil begin to grow in his stomach, the pleasure so good, almost too much. He tilted and shifted his hips, trying to find that bundle of nerves and "Fffuuck Levi! There! Oh God yes right there!" He shamelessly rutted back and forth on Levi's dick, searching for his release.

 

Levi could already feel his orgasm building up, his balls tightening with a long, drawn out moan. His hand trailed up to pump Eren in time with his hard thrusts. "So close Eren, God you feel so good. So tight around me, fuck, your so good Eren."

 

That was all it took for Eren. His whole body tightened up before he came, screaming incoherent words, hands clawing at the wall as it hit him hard.

 

Levi wasn't far behind him, mercilessly pounding into him, chasing his own release until he tipped over the edge, his jaw slack in a silent scream, rendering his body still until he began to milk himself dry from his orgasm.

 

Eren slumped to the ground, legs shaking as Levi pulled out.

 

“That..”, Eren paused to catch his breath, “Oh God..ya” His mind couldn’t form a complete sentence anymore.

 

“And I’ll be damned if it ends right now. I waited three hours to finally fuck you senseless and I plan on doing so again.”

 

And in that moment, he was thankful that Eren’s body could easily rebound so quickly.

 

Eren was the first to reconnect their lips as they stumbled into their bedroom. Pants and jackets and shirts were being roughly torn off, careless as to where they went. They groaned in unison as skin met skin, their hands roaming the new found flesh. Levi pushed Eren onto the bed, climbing up on top of him to sit between his legs. His lips planted a trail of kisses down his jaw to his chest, sucking on the spots he knew Eren loved. The man under him began to squirm at the feelings, softly moaning out from the light touches.

 

Eren almost lost his mind all over again as he felt the warm, wet touches travel down to his hips bones. His body jolted at the small nips left there, shivering slightly as Levi worked his mouth down to his foot, kissing each toe. He repeated this down the other leg, Eren couldn't help but moan out, writhing under Levi's perfect mouth.

 

Levi made his way back up, leaving barely there kisses up Eren's inner thighs. His hands slowly traveled up Eren's legs to rub them as he ever so gently, kissed The tip of his member, tasting him with his tongue.

 

Levi looked up between the opened legs to see a wrecked Eren. He had an arm flung across his mouth, trying to hide how much Levi's touch affected him, but Levi already knew this; it's why he did this.

 

Levi was already half hard, growing harder, by the end of him ravishing the other's body. Letting his hands travel to the backs of Eren's knees, he pushed his legs up to frame his torso as he entered Eren's abused hole.

 

Eren's eyes flew open at the feeling of Levi's head inside him, slowly being filled completely once again. His eyes shut again as Levi immediately began to fuck him senseless again. His whole body jolted with each push of his hips, his mouth hanging open, letting the moans roll out freely.

 

Levi kept his eyes open, watching Eren's face as he wrecked him again tonight. His hips kept rolling into him and Eren kept grinding up each time. His member was constantly being squeezed, making his vision create little white dots everywhere as he struggled to keep his eyes open and watchful.

 

"G-god Levi..! H-harder, p-please harder!" Eren's hands went out to grasp Levi's shoulders, ruthlessly bucking his hips in earnest against the other man's. He found his own prostate, screaming out Levi's name with each thrust.

 

The erotic site before Levi left him breathless, a warm feeling began spreading throughout his own body at the sight. Eren's face was just so wanton and needy for him to help him to his release and he almost tipped over the edge of the thought of watching Eren come.

 

Eren's breath started getting quicker and shallower, his mouth moving but no words coming out. The only notice Levi got was Eren’s fingernails digging into his skin before white hot come shot onto both of their stomachs.

 

Levi wasn't far behind, he needed something more. He grunted out as he tried to thrust harder into Eren, trying to find his own release. It wasn't until Eren, using whatever strength he had left, lifted his hand to start rubbing Levi's entrance, teasing him with his finger.

 

"You going to come for me too, Levi?" Eren gave him the best smile someone could give after orgasming.

 

His voice was so rough and damn sexy and _when did he become a sex god?_ , and his fingers felt oh so nice on him, he shut his eyes quickly as his orgasm took over all of his senses.

 

Levi rolled off of Eren to lie next to him, catching his breath from just cumming the second time this night.

 

"You..you aren't allowed to wear suits when we're out and I can't fuck you."

 

"You aren't allowed either, I almost came in my pants from looking at you." Eren lazily turned his head to look at Levi.

 

"We'll see." He have Eren a smile before curling into him, both of them falling asleep quickly.

 

Levi awoke in the middle of the night to warm touches, especially on his groin, which was now growing harder at the unknown touches. He opened his eyes enough to see Eren on top of him, softly swaying his hips together with Levi's.

 

"You want my cock again?" Levi murmured, his hands darting to Eren's hips to suddenly grind his ass down on him.

 

"N-no," Eren stuttered from the sudden pleasurable feeling. "I need it."

 

Eren proceeded to sit up on his knees just slightly, grabbing Levi's cock before positioning it at his entrance and sinking down onto it.

 

"God yes, so good", Eren flung his head back and moaned at the feeling.

 

Levi groaned at the feeling of being inside of Eren again. He never got tired of how tight he was around him, of fucking it so hard, as many times as he could.

 

"Yes, so good Levi, your cock feels so good inside of me." Eren moaned out, bouncing up and down his dick like it's the best treat he could ever have in his life. He purposefully squeezed tightly around Levi to here a delicious moan escape The other man's mouth.

 

Levi started bucking up his hips to meet Eren's, his hands helping Eren slam down harder and deeper onto him. His mind was still have asleep, thinking of only what was necessary, Eren.

 

Eren rode Levi like there was no tomorrow, moaning out his name and every dirty thing he said. Levi's hips snapped forward eagerly as he felt himself getting close to his climax for the third time this night, silently thanking his body for the ability to rebound this quickly. Eren's hands began to gently scrape down Levi's torso, his own body getting so so close.

 

Levi knew Eren's body all too well, and brought a hand away from his hip to press his thumb into the slit and Eren snapped, bouncing wildly as his orgasm came over him in a wave of intense pleasure, coming over Levi's hand.

 

Just a few more thrusts and Levi met his own end, releasing into Eren once again, a long moan escaping his lips.

 

Eren collapsed on top of Levi, his head resting on his chest. He slowly pulled out, his butt sensitive from everything they've done.

 

Neither of them talked, the tiredness from all of their activities hitting them hard. Levi just wrapped his arms around Eren, kissing the top of his head before drifting off to sleep together again.

 


End file.
